


Unresolved

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 'might as well post this', F/M, Herobrine isn't ok, I wrote this in feb and decided 'eh fuck it', Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lies, Unresolved Emotional Tension, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Herobrine copes perfectly well and definitely does not need any help.





	Unresolved

Herobrine scowled down at his hands, covered in dried blood and dirt, and wiped them on his already filthy trousers.

His eyes flickered to blue for a moment, shaking his head rapidly until they reverted to their usual white appearancs.

He hated killing animals.

Pulling off his backpack, he slung the meat and innards in and zipped it tightly, making sure that his sleeves didn't slip up from the motion.

Trudging his way back to their shared home, he spotted Alex hanging around the front, tending to the farm. She perked up when she saw him, and waved with a grin and a blush, and Herobrine couldn't help but flush a little too in response.

He moved to wave back then thought better of it and kept his hands stiffly by his sides. Alex ran up to him and gave him a quick hug then a rather dubious side-eye to his blood soaked backpack. "I take it that's dinner?"

Herobrine shrugged rigidly, slipping the bag off and handing it to Alex, who cringed at the smell but nonetheless took it indoors to cook.

Steve poked his head out and smiled slightly when he saw Herobrine, giving a friendly salute. He returned the gesture with a roll of his eyes, before flushing and quickly lowering his arms.

Steve looked ready to comment on it but thought better, deciding instead to beckon Herobrine indoors. He could just make out the outline of Notch.

Notch gave him a small pat before moving to join Alex in the side room. Steve rested his hand on Herobrine's shoulder. "How you holding up?"

"Fine" he hissed, defensive. Steve drew back and put his hands up in a calming position. "Hey, touchy subject, i get it. Sorry. But we do need to talk about.." he tapped his wrist subtly to get the message across non verbally. Herobrine went bright red and he shoved the other man away from him. "We don't"

Steve just gave him a helpless look. "Deny all you want, at some point Alex's gonna see it. And i doubt you want that to happen"

Herobrine slumped noticeably. "It's not enough that i do all of the hunting?" he asked sourly. "Now i have to dump out some edgy schpeal about my feewings? I'll pass" he pushed past Steve to head upstairs.

Steve instinctively grabbed his wrist, fingers digging into his skin. Herobrine made a low hissing noise that made it clear he was wresting down tears of pain. Steve immediately pulled away, worried. "Sorry, sorry"

Herobrine's vision was blurring and had black spots interrupting his line of sight. The pressure on the fresh wounds caused a dizzy sensation that caused his knees to buckle as blood soaked through his sleeves.

His magic worked against his will and provided Insta-care for the lacerations, until only marks were left. The black faded, and he unsteadily shook himself and stood up. Steve just watched, too nervous to intervene.

Herobrine took a few steps before sighing as he regained his equilibrium. Steve finally spoke up once more. "You're gonna need a new shirt. And some food"

Herobrine clutched his arm and turned away. "Not hungry"

"Brine" his voice took on a razor sharp edge, eyes flashing. "Stop this nonsense. I will not sit by and watch you do things like damage and starve yourself. You're going to eat some of that meat you brought back."

"Or you'll what? Make me?" he sneered in response. Steve didn't even flinch.

"If that is what it takes, then yes"

Herobrine sighed before masking his expression to look calm. "Fine"

Steve smiled appreciably and turned to help out Alex.

Brine dug his nails into his wrists, hardly able to register the pain of it anymore, and wished he could stop feeling altogether.


End file.
